Recently, a display device such as a smart TV has been used by many users. As the high-price customized content markets are extended and types thereof are diversified, the demands of the users for customizing images also increase.
According to the related art, when a user executes a function of enlarging a specific partial area, which the user is interested in, of the content including map information, the specific area is enlarged, and the enlarged specific area is displayed on a screen. In this case, the user may desire to see information related to the specific area together with the specific area on the same screen at the same time. However, it has not been implemented yet. That is, a user experiences inconvenience in that the user should execute a search function independently to see detailed information related to the specific area.